


the sky within

by lavendrsblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post-Canon, Rain, shoujo tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendrsblue/pseuds/lavendrsblue
Summary: Rainy days, dropped umbrellas, forgotten agendas.From a Twitter prompt on first kisses.





	the sky within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/gifts).



> for meg and gwen, for enabling my descent into suffering (aka kiyosuga)

It’s all very shoujo: the two of them huddled together, watching the sudden downpour from the cover of Suga’s clear umbrella, Shimizu having accepted his offer to walk her home.

She turns her face to the sky, watching the drops splatter against the plastic. “You’re very kind to go this far out of your way, Sugawara.”

“Ah, not at all—it’s not far.”

“Any distance will feel farther with this storm, though.”

But Suga can’t bring himself to care about the weather. He’s seen storm clouds a thousand days, but the girl in front of him offers something new every time he meets her: last week, bright blue sneakers; today, a tiny smile as she catches him staring.

“What should we do now?” she asks. A stray raindrop clings to the tip of her nose. He watches it fall to her lip.

 _Buy some rain boots_ , he means to say. _Drink hot cocoa. Nap under a kotatsu._

“I really need to kiss you,” he says instead, which is so _not_ what he meant to say that he sucks in a breath before the last word is fully out of his mouth—which makes him choke on his own spit, and he turns away to cover his mouth, hacking ungracefully for a full ten seconds. Now seems a good time to sink into the ground and die, he thinks in a moment of clarity, eyes watering from the force of his cough.

“Ah,” she says somewhere above him, and he can’t even look at her for shame.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it—I mean, I did mean it, but I didn’t mean to say that—” he’s babbling now, but he can’t seem to shut up— “I would never want you to do something you don’t want to do—I’m sorry, Shimizu. Shimizu-san.” He hangs his head, eyes squeezed shut, he can’t even bear to look at her gray rubber rain boots.

Agonizing silence. Then: “There’s no need to call me that.”

Suga dares to look up then. Her cheeks are so pink, it must be from the cold.

“If you’re going to kiss me,” she says, “at least call me by my given name.”

“Wha,” he manages, before Shimizu—Kiyoko—is turning toward him, their shoes toe to toe. Her face swims closer, and his head is already bowed close to her height, so it’s no effort at all for her to close the distance between them to press their lips together.

 

* * *

 

He drops the umbrella. She laughs—one of her rare giggles, high and sweet.

“Kiyoko,” he says experimentally, once he’s recovered.

“Suga,” she says, and he warms from head to toe.


End file.
